


Chronicles of Darkwood Forest

by Suphomie



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Assassin Derek Hale, Barbarian Malia Tate, F/F, F/M, Fantasy AU, Huntress Allison Argent, King Peter Hale, Knight Scott McCall, M/M, Mage Lydia Martin, Magic, Thief Stiles Stilinski, Warrior Kira Yukimura, forest, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: Scott the ex-knight, Stiles the thief, and Allison the huntress must stop the Hale kingdom before they take anymore lives.





	Chronicles of Darkwood Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've never written a story like this before. Usually I stick to one or two ships with a few characters. But I'm going all out this time!
> 
> This story will consist of many chapters, each showing a different p.o.v/past story of other characters, though Scott will be the lead. This will also have a main narrative.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy! Please leave any comments/thoughts/requests for future chapters!!

The sun sets over the horizon, casting a brillaint orange glow on the thick trees in the forest. Scott McCall, a newly made knight of king Peter Hale's army, rides his horse through the thick vines and narrowing path. Scott pats his brown horses side, indicating him to stop. When they do come to a halt, the silence of the forest is deafening to Scott's ears. His feet hit the gravel path below him, iron armor clanking against itself and his sword. The Darkwood forest, known for how many people get lost within the thick trees, lives up to it's name, because Scott has no idea where he is.

He searches the small leather bag attached to his belt, pulling out a crinkled map. He follows the trail with his gloved finger. He's confused when the trail leads him to a small cave, which should be exactly to Scott's left. Scott looks around the woods again. The only thing around it tall oaks and colorful patches of mushrooms. 

Scott rolls his map back up in a huff. He must've lost his way somewhere, there were a few crossroads along the way he must've just took some wrong turns. A noise rings out through the woods, then. It sounded like a branch cracking, or maybe a rock hitting a tree. Scott draws his silver sword, stepping away from his horse and towards his left. "Who goes there?!" He shouts into the empty air. The only response he gets is an owl's hoot.

Scott stands still for a moment, sword that he's never used drawn in front of him. He sighs then, lowering the blade and turning back to his horse. He's surpised to see a man in a dark auburn cloak stuffing items from the bag connected to the horse's saddle into his own sack. Scott gasps. The thief looks up, several golden coins in his hand. Then he bolts, sprinting away from the horse with a heavy bag of Scott's stolen goods. 

"Hey!" Scott yells, running after him. The thief is quick and clearly knows this forest judging by the way he doesn't trip of the winding maze of dense vines on the ground. Scott has trouble keeping up with him, especially with his suit of metal armor. Good for deflecting arrows, not so good for running after a limber thief.

Fortunately, the thief loses his footing, stumbling just enough to give Scott the lead. Scott pushes the thief to the forest floor. Then he turns him around so he's on his back, revealing his face. His skin is milky white, blemishless besides several moles dotting his cheeks. Scott puts the tip of his sword to the thiefs throat, ready to slice it open like he's been taught to. The young thief squeezes his eyes shut. Scott swallows, hand shaking. He lowers his sword with a sigh, not able to go through with the kill.

"Um...Come with me." Scott says, pulling the thief up by his forearm. The thief furrows his brow in confusion, keeping pace as he's dragged back to the horse. 

"Wait, what?" The thief asks, voice slightly deeper than Scott imagined, "You're not going to kill me for stealing from you?"

"N-no?" Scott replies, unsure. 

"So what are you going to do?" The thief asks next, tilting his head to the side. When they reach the horse, Scott pulls the bandit to the side so he can ramge through his horse's bag. A moment later he pulls out loose rope. He takes both of the thiefs wrists and starts tying then together.

"Y-you are hereby a prisoner of King Peter's army," Scott says, finishing the knot. The thief looks up from his bound wrists to Scott, unimpressed. Scott clears his throat nervously, adding, "For stealing from one of his knights."

Scott takes his sack then. It's heavy in his hands. This bandit must keep very busy in these woods. Scott throws it over the horses back, tying it to the saddle. "Hey!" The thief calls out, stepping foward, "There are very valuable things in there!"

"Yes, things you just stole from me! And I'm sure several others!" Scott says back. He takes the end of the rope connected to the thiefs wrists, holding it tight with his leather gloves. Then he starts leading his horse further down the trail, dragging the thief along with him.

"How do you know it's several?" The theif asks behind him, "Maybe it was an isolated incident. Or maybe I was looking for medicine for my sick grandmother. You don't know me."

"I just saw you stuff thirty gold pieces into your bag!" The thief tugs at the restraints, sighing when he can't pull free. "Stop that!" Scott says, "You're going to hurt yourself!"

He does, following along with no prostest. But he does say, "You can't really blame me. No knights from Peter's army ever come through here by themselves. They come in big groups. You ever try to take down a whole group of armed knights?"

"You know you don't _have_ to steal from knights, right?" Scott comments, walking through the twigs with growing confusion, looking around the darkening woodland and seeing no cave. 

The bandit adds, "That's where you're wrong. Stealing is a favored passtime of mine." Scott huffs in frustration, stopping in his tracks. He moves the rope to his left hand, using his right to pull out his rolled up map. He looks it over once again, wondering where the hell he got lost. "Are you looking for the cave of crystals?" A voice asks in his ear, making Scott jump. The thief looks over his shoulder at the map anyways, at where the cave is circled in red ink, completely uncaring of spacial awareness.

Scott clears his throat, rolling his map back up. "Y-yes."

"Well then, you're going the complete wrong way." The thief says. Scott tilts his head in confusion. The thief then points to the woods beyond the path saying, "It's this way, off the path. I know these woods like the back of my hand. I can show you, if you want." Scott narrows his eyes in suspicion. The thief smirks, holding up his bound wrists, "You just have to untie me."

"I won't risk it." Scott says, "But.. if you show me the way anyways then I'll consider letting you go with a warning."

The thief huffs. "Fine." He says, walking away, rope trailing behind him, "It's this way."

Scott follows the thief from the path and into the thick foliage. The horse follows behind them, having a little trouble walking through the tangling vines. The sun sets around them, making the forest dark, harder to see what's around them.

"What is it you're looking for in the cave of crystals?" The thief asks, looking behind his shoulder, bright amber eyes staring at the knight's.

"That's private information." Scott says. King Peter gave him this assignment with the specific instruction to keep it under wraps. So this thief certainly doesn't need to know about it. Plus, it's not like Scott even knows the reason why king Peter wants this item so badly, he just knows he wants it.

"I get it, I get it, Peter the douchebag doesn't like to share secrets," The thief says, "Just making conversation. I'm Stiles, by the way."

".. Sir Scott." Scott says to Stiles. A blue bird lands on top of Scott's horse then. Scott smiles, petting the small creature with his gloved finger. It flies away a moment later, back into the trees. Stiles looks behind him curiously for a moment, then back straight ahead.

"You're not like the other knights of the Hale kingdom's army." Stiles comments, "They're all cruel. Merciless. But you're different."

"How do you know I'm different?"

"You're kidding right?" Stiles asks with another unimpressed look, "You not only let me live, but you apparently also attract cute woodland creatures."

Scott shrugs. "I'm new at this. I was just made me into a knight a week ago. Then the king sent me on this mission for him out of nowhere."

Stiles turns again, suspicious expression. "Why would he do that?" He asks, "There are thousands of knights in his army. Why send a new one who's- what- eighteen?"

"Seventeen." Scott corrects. Then he shrugs, saying, "I'm not sure why. All the trainers said I had great potential, maybe that's why." 

"These woods are dangerous. I should know, I grew up here. Why wouldn't the king send a well trained soldier? Or a group? Don't you find that the least bit suspicious?" Stiles asks, still looking behind him as he walks.

"You ask a lot of questions." Scott says simply. Stiles still looks unsure as he looks back in front of him. Scott looks down. Maybe it is just a bit suspicious. But it's not Scott's place to question the king's direct orders. Especially not a king who's known for his cruel tendencies.

Suddenly an arrow flies past Scott's field of vision. He jumps back in surprise and fear, dropping his ropes in the progress. Stiles' body whips around, confusion evident in his face. Another arrow flies towards him, grazing his metal-covered forearm. He looks to the source of the attack and sees a hooded girl holding a bow in the distance, on top of a tall rock. "Knights aren't welcome here. Leave or be killed." She calls with a steady voice, about to shoot another arrow.

Scott pulls his sword out. But the girl is quick, gracefully jumping from the rock and landing on her feet. "Drop your weapon." She says, walking closer with her bow still drawn and arrow aimed at his head.

Scott swallows. He drops the sword onto the forest floor then puts his hands up in surrender. The girl shoots an arrow anyways. Scott squeezes his eyes shut. But the impact to his head never comes. When he opens his eyes he realizes that the arrow only caught a part of his cloth sleeve on his wrist, trapping him against a tree behind him.

This must be intentional, though, because the girl turns from Scott and starts walking over to Stiles, who's just standing casually against a tree. "How did you manage to get caught by a knight?" The girl asks with an annoyed voice, untying Stiles' wrists.

"Oh this? This was intentional," Stiles says to the girl, "I was lulling him into a false sense of security. I was about to escape any minute, you just beat me to it."

The girl rolls her eyes. She drops the ropes and Stiles' rubs his wrists ruefully. Scott clears his throat saying, "He stole from _me_!"

The girl turns to Scott angrily. She draws an arrow, walking closer to Scott, looking like she wants to kill this time. Now that she's so close Scott can get a good look at her face. She's pale, with dark brown eyes to match her curly brown hair. She's dressed in light armor, like she might be a soldier but something tells Scott that she's not. 

"Like any knight from the Hale kingdom is anything but a thief." She says, passionate glare in her eyes, "Only you people are murderers too. I should kill you right now."

"Allison, don't." Stiles says. Allison turns to him with narrowed eyes. Stiles continues, "He let me live. He's not like the other knights. There's no need to kill him."

Allison seems to consider this for a moment. Then she lowers her weapon. "Stay away from these woods, _knight_. Because next time I won't spare you." She warns. Then she's gone, disapearing into dark woods, out of sight after a few steps. Scott releases a long breath, letting his head rest against the tree behind him.

"Hunters, am I right?" Stiles says a moment later. Scott turns to him in confusion. Why hasn't he run away yet? But oddly, Stiles walks over to him and pulls the arrow out of the tree, freeing Scott, stumbling backwards as he does.

"You're not going to run away?" Scott asks, looking at the hole in his sleeve. 

Stiles shrugs. "I've got nothing better to do. And you still need to find the cave of crystals, right?"

Scott smiles. "You'll really help me?" He asks hopefully.

Stiles nods slightly, saying, "Yeah, but don't get all emotional about it." He walks over to Scott's horse, hopping on and saying, "C'mon, I know a shortcut."

Scott picks his sword up from the ground and puts it back in its holster before hopping onto the horse behind Stiles. They start riding slowly, the horse having trouble navigating the thick and prickly vines below. Scott glances at an arrow stuck in a tree and asks, "Who was that girl? How did you know her?"

"Allison," Stiles says, "We used to live in the same village."

"Why did she hate me so much?" Scott asks, looking at his dented armor.

Stiles sighs. "She hates everybody from the Hale kingdom. Knights burned down our village when we were little. Killed.. everyone, pretty much. 'cept us."

Scott's eyes widen. "O-oh. I'm so sorry."

Stiles only shrugs. "It was a long time ago. But Allison thinks she can somehow stop the war with her arrows."

Scott sighs. He doesn't know much about the war, because his superiors don't tell the lower knights the truth about it. He just knows the Hale kingdom wants to take over. He didn't know that they were willing to burn down villages with innocent people, though.

"Does everybody hate the Hale kingdom?" Scott asks, curious.

"Pretty much," Stiles says, "There are some rebel groups who think that Peter will destroy everything."

"But you're still helping me?" Scott asks.

"I have a pretty good sense of whether or not someone's evil. And you're not evil." Stiles says simply. Scott smiles a bit.

They ride for a little while longer before stopping at a large cave carved into the side of a hill. Stiles hops off the horse, saying, "Here it is. The cave of crystals. Now really, what could you possibly want here?"

Scott pulls out a piece of paper, handing it to Stiles. "The blue sword.." Stiles reads, "That's just a legend.. right?"

"I guess we'll see," Scott says, beginning to walk into the cave. He's stopped abrupty when Stiles grabs his shoulder and pull him back. Scott looks back, confusedly asking, "What are you doing?"

Stiles widens his eyes. "You can't just go in defenseless," he says, "There are crawlers in there."

"Crawlers?" Scott asks, tilting his head to the side.

Stiles huffs out a breath. "Honestly, you're so lucky you met me," he says, pulling out a dagger from the sack Scott took from him earlier. It's silver and has a gold handle. Scott assumes Stiles must've stole it from a very wealthy person, as the blade is covered in decorative carvings. "You have to stay very quiet and stay behind me." Stiles warns. Scott draws his sword, walking into the cave behind Stiles.

The cave is dark the further they walk into it. Scott can hardly see until he steps onto something, it cracking under his boot, causing the place to light up with a blue tinted glow from the crystals growing out of the cave walls. Scott looks around in awe, the beauty of the glass looking stones all around the walls and ground. Water drips from the ceiling, all of the drops tinted the same blue. 

Stiles stops in his tracks, face growing white as a ghost. "Oh crap." He says.

Scott is about to ask what's wrong when suddenly the sound of footsteps fill his ears. He looks fowards and sees dozens of giant spiders pouring from the tunnel. "Duck!" Stiles yells as one lunges foward. Scott just does, missing the creature just in time. The crawler falls to the ground only to stand right back on it's eight long legs, hissing and scurrying onto the crystals next to Scott.

"Don't let them bite you!" Stiles yells, cutting one of the many creatures with his dagger, making it's body ooze a thick blue liquid that must be blood. Scott looks back at the crawler next to him just in time for it to pounce, successfully landing on his shoulder this time. Scott screams, trying to pull the creature and it's sharp teeth off of hos armor. The crawler hisses again, about to go for Scott's face when Stiles' dagger collides with it's body, making it fall to the ground while dripping blue blood.

"Use your sword!" Stiles yells, rushing to fight off more crawlers up ahead. Scott takes in a panicked breath, glaccing at his silver sword. He runs foward, seeing one crawling up onto the ceiling. He swings his sword foward, catching the spiders back, splatterring blue liquid all over his face.

Scott looks back to Stiles, who's now pinned to the ground, one slighter bigger than the rest crawler on top of him, hissing and dripping blue drool from it's mouth. Stiles tries to use his dagger but his arm is trapped to the ground by one of the creature's legs. 

Scott runs quickly over. He raises his sword above his head and plunges it into the crawlers back with all his force. The creature not only dies, it explodes, splashing the blue blood everywhere. All the other crawlers scurry away, back into the depths and cracks of the cave. Stiles looks up at him with shock, blue covering his face. "Just how strong are you?" He asks. 

Scott takes a deep breath. He offers a hand to which Stiles accepts, standing on shaky feet and looking at disgust at the blue blood covering his clothes. He looks to Scott and says, "I think I get why Peter sent you on this mission now."

"Let's find the sword," Scott says simply, not knowing what to say about what just happened. The trainers did say he had potential, afterall. 

Stiles nods, following behind Scott further into the cave. They walk for a while, spotting a few crawlers on their way but having no real incidents. When they reach the cave's end, there's a white marble table against the crystal wall. On top is a magnificent bright blue sword with a highly decorated handle, with a dragon design on it. 

"Woah," Stiles says, looking at it along with Scott, "If I didn't like you, I'd steal that right now."

Scott walks slowly over to the table, picking it with careful hands. It's heavy in his grip, but not enough to drop it. Scott put the blue sword into his other holster, turning around and saying, "C'mon, let's leave before more crawlers attack us."

They walk in silence for a long time. But then Scott catches a small look at Stiles' face. He looks concerned. Scott furrows his brows, asking, "What's wrong?"

Stiles turns to him and sighs. "It's nothing, it's just.. haven't you ever heard of the three trials?"

Scott shakes his head. Stiles continues, "It's an ancient ritual, it's when a powerful sorcerer get's three 'sacred' magical items and then preforms a ritual to make himself powerful. My mom used to tell me about. She said it would make whoever did it unkillable. Immortal."

"What does that have to do with this?" Scott asks, not seeing the connection. 

Stiles looks at the sword in Scott's belt. "The items were an ancient scroll, a vial of everlasting youth.. and the blue sword. And the fact that Peter put you up to this is more than a little suspicious, right?"

Scott swallows nervously. "N-no... that can't be the reason. Peter- King Peter's not even a sorcerer."

Stiles still looks unsure as he says, "You'd know better than me, I guess."

They walk out of the glowing cave, back into the dark night. Scott pets his horse, transferring the sword into a bag connected to his saddle. "Here," Scott says, tossinf Stiles his sack of stolen good. Stiles catches it gracelessly, but does manage to catch it. He looks up confused. Scott shrugs, saying, "I don't have anything too valuable in there. Consider it payment for helping me find the sword."

Stiles smiles. Scott hops on his horse and asks, "Can I drop you off somewhere, a house or wherever you live?"

"I'm okay, I like walking." he says, "Plus, I might run across some more knights to loot off of. The possibilities are endless."

Scott huffs out a laugh. "It was nice meeting you, Stiles."

"You too." Stiles says simply. Scott pats his horse, indicating for him to ride. They go quickly away, into the dark of the night. Scott wearily glances at the handle of the blue sword sticking out of his horses bag.

-

Scott lowers himself onto one knee, in his hands the blue sword. Peter, on his throne in front of him, smirks, looking at the item with great pleasure. One of his guards take the sword a moment later, just as Peter says, "Excellent work, Sir Scott. I'm surprised you made it from those wretched woods alive."

Scott glances at the king nervously, then looks down to the tile floor below him. "Put that with the scroll," Peter instructs the guard. The guard leaves the throne room a monent later. Peter turns back to Scott and says, "You've done well for your kingdom. You will be payed a hefty sum for your work. But first I must ask of you another task."

Scott furrows his brows. "You'll be sent back into the Darkwood Forest with a group of knights that you will lead. I need you to find me the vial of everlasting youth."

Scott's heart stops. His whole body turns to ice. He looks up at the king with wide eyes. "Y-your majesty, what do you need with the vial of everlasting youth?" 

Peter tilts his head slowly. "That is not your place to ask." He says sharply. Scott swallows. Peter continues, "You will find me the vial or I will find someone else who is willing to, do I make myself very clear?" Scott nods slowly. Peter's expression returns to normal as he turns to a guard and says, "Give sir Scott a map and show him to his chamber for the night. He will be leaving in the morning."

Two guards escort Scott out of the throne room, and into the grand hallway. One hand him an old looking map, which he grabs with a tight grip. As soon as they reach the bedroom he's meant to sleep in, Scott pulls out his sword and hits the handle against one of the guards head, causing him to fall to the floor, unconcious. Before the other guard can pull out his own sword, Scott kicks at his ankle, making him fall as well.

Scott runs as quick as he can away from the guards, down the hall and towards the back door the guard he tripped right on his tail. Scott pulls at the backdoors handle but it doesn't budge. He looks down the hall to the guard who's getting closer and closer with every passing second. Scott raises his sword above his head, swinging at the doorknobs and cutting them clean off. He pushes the double doors open, rushing out of the castle. He slams them back shut behind him before the guard can reach him, pushing a bail of hay in front of them. 

He runs over to the castle's barn. "Sir Scott?" The barn keeper says in confusion. Scott ignores her in favor of jumping onto his horse who's saddle is off for the knight. He hits the horses side hard, making the horse jump and start running out of the barn. 

The guard manages to push past the hay, yelling, "Stop that man!" But it's too late. The horse runs down the path, back into the forest. Scott takes a deep breath as the wind flows through his hair, the only thing in his mind being to find the vial before Peter does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
